Hiding The Shame
by DannyBeGewd
Summary: Well... basically this is a story of Cloud's hardships of falling in love with the wrong people. What will he do when he finally finds the right love, but it's found in the man he didn't want. He has to suppress his feelings in order to save a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY characters used, if I did well… that'd be a completely different story… anyways, please don't sue me!

**Warning: **This is my first Fan-Fiction, don't be too harsh! It contains loads of boy love boy action a.k.a. YAOI! Don't like? Don't read! Viewer discretion is ADVISED!

* * *

_Cloud could feel every single small drop of sweat slowly form and slide down his back. His eyelids shut closed with all his might as his back arched greatly. More… More… His heart pounded loudly almost beating out of his chest. He felt the warm hand slowly graze its finger tips along his skin as he let out soft yearning moans. Please… Please… With the sudden rush of overwhelming ecstasy flowing into his body by the contact he could not hold in his thoughts anymore. _

"_Kiss me." He very barely managed to mumble out the words as he moaned fiercely. _

_The male figure above him leaned slowly down, as they came face to face his heart stopped beating. _

"_I love you." The silhouette whispered as he slipped his sweet tongue into his mouth. _

_The man gradually entangled his fingers with Cloud's as he brought his hand up to his lips and gently kissed it, "I love you." He whispered to Cloud. _

Cloud tugged and pulled at the sweat filled sheets before he loudly moaned leaping up. "Great." Cloud brought his hand up to his face staring at it with great thought. He could still feel the man's touch. But whose touch was it? For the past year Cloud had been having the same dream over and over again, never seeing who he was. This frustrated Cloud.

"Cloud!" A voice called from outside his door.

Crap! Cloud panicked as he quickly ripped all the sheets off of his bed and threw them into the hamper in the corner of his room.

"I'm coming in," The door swung open. Zack scratched the back of his head.

"Morning." Cloud smiled innocently.

"Wha-" Zack cocked and eyebrow, "Do I even want to know?" He asked pointing to Cloud's naked bed.

"Ummm-" Cloud began.

"You know what. No, I don't" Zack smiled. "Hurry up and get ready it's already three."

Cloud gasped. "In the afternoon!"

Zack just flashed him the, No duh! Look and left the room as he scrambled to find everything.

Tonight Lightning was throwing a little get together at her house, she held one every Saturday night without fail. The whole gang was going to be there, even Squall which excited Zack because he hadn't seen his boyfriend in the longest time. When they had finally arrived surely enough everyone was there: Fang, Vanille, Stella, Reno, Tifa, Serah, Hope, and Noctis.

"Finally!" Lightning said, annoyed.

"Oh shut it." Cloud narrowed his eyes.

Zack practically leaped into Squall's arms and nearly melted away as he tenderly received a kiss from his lover.

"Get a room!" Fang yelled from the couch as Cloud came and sat next to Noctis on the floor, it appeared they had started a game of spin the bottle; everyone was sitting in the couches or on the floor in a circle. Noctis flashed a bright smile at Cloud as Zack and Squall wondered off down the hallway.

"About time." Noctis teased.

"Faster than you." Cloud replied.

"What can I say...? I love to go painfully slow." Noctis said almost at a whisper as he slowly slid his hand up Cloud's leg.

Cloud laughed and swatted away Noctis' hands. Cloud and Noctis had been best friends since Cloud was five years old. Even though Noctis is six years older than Cloud he didn't act older. At some times he even acted younger then Cloud. Although, right away, Noctis didn't know Cloud was gay... that didn't change their relationship considering Noctis isn't. No matter what Cloud did, or is, he couldn't do any wrong in Noctis' eyes. He would always be the friend he loved so dearly. He was the friend that he wouldn't let **anyone **do harm to ever, and it was the mutual feelings with Cloud.

Later on in the night after everyone was sleeping Cloud walked outside to get some fresh air, where he could try and figure out that recurring dream. As he stepped outside he felt a slight chill brush against his contact sensitive skin.

"Hey." Noctis called from the lounge chairs in the corner of the backyard.

Looks like he wasn't going to be able to get some thinking done like he had hoped.

"Hi." He faked a smile; Noctis patted the seat next to him, as he sat down.

"So… I heard you're dating a High-Schooler Mr. 20 year old." Noctis smirked.

Stupid Tifa and her big mouth, "It's not really dating." He lowly groaned.

"Oh?" Noctis smirked, "How so?" He slightly giggled amused.

"Oh shut up." Cloud playfully punched Noctis' stomach.

Noctis lunged from his chair and put Cloud's head in a choke hold ruffling his hair. Cloud squirmed and laughed. He tackled Noctis onto the soft patch of grass in front of the chair he was sitting in. For a few minutes they were rolling everywhere, rough-house, playing around then finally Cloud pinned Noctis down. Noctis, out of breath, slowly moved his hands from Cloud's now messed up head to the floor. The tip of his fingers barely grazed Cloud's skin sending odd shock waves down his spine. It was a sensation that he oddly recognized but had never felt before. He subconsciously leaped up from above Noctis and slammed onto the ground next to him, panting now also.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright there's the first chap! Feed back would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY characters used, if I did well… that'd be a completely different story… anyways, please don't sue me!

**Warning: **This is my first Fan-Fiction, don't be too harsh! It contains loads of boy love boy action a.k.a. YAOI! Don't like? Don't read! Viewer discretion is ADVISED!

* * *

Loss of breath exchanged heavily and slowly. Then Cloud flinched at the abrupt motion of the younger boys knee brushing lightly against his sweet spot.

"Tidus." He softly whispered while slowly catching his breath, as Tidus did the same, from their long make-out session. At the words Tidus locked his lips with Cloud's and then slowly started driving his knee affectionately into Cloud. Cloud slowly squirmed and called Tidus a few more times before he gently pushed him off and stopped the sensations.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked.

"I'm getting too worked up, first your tongue and now this-." Tidus blushed greatly. "Once I... You know I can't stop until I'm done and you're only... This isn't right."

"Cloud..." He paused looking into his eyes. "Fuck me." He whispered very sexily into his ear while carefully and calmly licking along the edge.

"Tidus!" He gasped in shock.

Kicking Tidus out might not have been the best option.. but how many choices did he have? He was not going to be the one to take Tidus' virginity at 16 no matter how much Tidus wanted him to or how much Cloud was kind of starting to want to. It was something they would both regret down the road. Cloud started to think about Tidus and merging him with his reoccurring dream. How nice that would be for Tidus to be so kind to him and tell him he loves him. Thoughts raced through his head as his jeans became uncomfortably tight. Suddenly he realized he had stopped thinking about Tidus two minutes into his thoughts and started to think about the mysterious man and his blissful touch. Cloud slept the best he had in years, only to be woken by a phone call three hours later.

"Blondie?" A voice cracked on the other end.

"Yeah." He replied half dead.

"Do you mind... Can I come over?" Noctis asked on the verge of tears.

"Sure." He said unconsciously as he passed back out into somber hibernation.

Cloud slowly woke up to the light movement of being carried and quietly placed on his bed.

"Noc?" He grumbled.

"Why do you always fall asleep on the couch?" Noctis questioned.

From the darkness Cloud could make out that Noctis' eyes were bright red from crying. He was slightly pale and he looked tired. Cloud placed his hand on Noctis' forehead who was sitting next to him on the bed.

"No fever." Cloud sighed with a bit of relief.

"I'm not sick." Noctis stated pulling Cloud's hand away and laying back on the bed. Cloud became confused, he sat up and looked at Noctis with a cocked eyebrow.

"Then what's wrong? You look like shit." He said plainly.

"Thanks a lot." Noctis replied rolling on his side to face the curious Cloud.

Mhm. He smiled shaking his head from side to side while poking Cloud's stomach. Cloud flexed his stomach back as a reaction to the ticklish feeling. Cloud had always been **VERY **ticklish and Noctis knew every single spot that would cause a reaction out of Cloud, one way... or another. Cloud started giggling more as Noctis tickled him with both of his hands, Cloud squirmed and writhed but he couldn't get loose, Noctis had pinned him down good.

"Can't, breath. DYING!" Cloud gasped quietly still laughing.

Noctis stopped, while still hovering above him with an amused smile on his face. Cloud watched observantly as a drop of sweat formed and slowly ran from his forehead down his cheek past his lips. His lips. His lips that were soft and presumably moist. Lord what is wrong with me? Cloud's voice echoed in the back of his mind. Lord... Why did you do this to me? He slowly raised his index finger to Noctis' face. Lord, Just tell me. He very cautiously and hesitantly placed his finger on his lower lip. Moving his finger kindheartedly from one corner of his mouth to the other. What's wrong with me? He gradually leaned his face closer to Noctis'. Only inches away their faces floated motionless next to one another, Lord, what is wrong with me? Why did this happen? Why am I in love with my best friend? I don't want this. Please Lord. Stop this feeling. I don't want to lose anyone else. Especially him. Please.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright there's the second chap! Feed back would be greatly appreciated!

THIS IS THE LAST SMALL CHAPTER I PROMISE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY characters used, if I did well… that'd be a completely different story… anyways, please don't sue me!

**Warning:**This is my first Fan-Fiction, don't be too harsh! It contains loads of boy love boy action a.k.a. YAOI! Don't like? Don't read! Viewer discretion is ADVISED!

**A/N: **This chapter is VERY SEXUAL and ADULTY! Be forewarned, may not be appropriate for younger people!

* * *

A small tear fell down Noctis' cheek, slowly creeping down his neck. Cloud followed it with his eyes. As Noctis pinned down his arms and turned his head away as if it would hide the tear. Cloud slowly lifted his head up subconsciously. Why are you crying? He gently placed his warm tongue on Noctis neck. He felt him shutter and tense up. He slowly trailed up his neck licking up the salty humid tear. Noctis tightened his grip, uneasily, on Cloud while turning his back to face him. Cloud slammed his head back into the pillow realizing what he had just done he panicked. Stupid, stupid, stupid, I'm so fucking stupid! "Cloud." He said. Cloud froze in fear of what might be to come.

"Yeah..." Cloud stumbled and mumbled greatly. Noctis blinked his eyes twice and his breaths became very silent. The silence was overwhelming. "I-" Noctis began but Cloud interrupted. "I love you." He blurted out exploding the silence into swirling heat. Noctis just stared at him, his eyes seemed to glow in the lighting, no tears to be found. Cloud's face got hotter and hotter the more Noctis' gaze pierced him. He had to do something.

**_The next move he was to make would change everything, forever._**

He couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned his head up with all his force and strength, roughly and eagerly pressing his lips against Noctis'. This time Noctis did not shake or tense up instead he let go of his grip. Enabling Cloud to reach his hand behind Noctis' head pulling him in more heavily and closer. Noctis wiggled, not used to such contact, his breath became deep. Cloud licked Noctis' bottom lip begging for entry, which Noctis was too scared to allow. Cloud's whole body was heating up fast, his body was feeling overwhelming sensation that felt wrong but yet so right, he needed more. Realizing his other hand was free he placed it carefully on the arch of Noctis' back and slowly brought his body onto Cloud's. Noctis moaned slightly feeling Cloud's slowly hardening penis pressed against his inner thigh.

He pulled away with a shinning smirk on his face, "Slow down there cowboy." Cloud's face looked so needy and perfect, Noctis was loving it. "Shut up." Cloud said with lust as he pulled his face in licking his bottom lip yet again to ask for entrance. This time it was granted. Cloud passionately searched every inch of Noctis' mouth with his tongue, not missing one spot. This caused Noctis to start feeling sensations and tingling in his pants that he had never felt before in his life. He wiggled and twisted moaning and groaning as it started throbbing greatly. Cloud pulled away to catch his breath, "What's wrong?' He panted. Noctis' face was brighter then a tomato, his breath was non existent. Finally when he caught enough air to speak he timidly and innocently mumbled, "It's throbbing so hard." Cloud slightly giggled to himself, he just looked so cute and innocent. "It's only getting worse." He added. Cloud placed his hand on the side of Noctis' face and gently kissed him. "Do you want me to make it go away?" He asked. Noctis nodded yes.

Cloud carefully rolled Noctis over so now he was on top of him. "What are you gonna do?" Noctis questioned softly. "Do you trust me?" Cloud asked slowly running his fingers down and along Noctis' chest. "Yes." He replied as he bit his lower lip. Cloud traveled down to where Noctis' pant zipper was and placed his hand on top, He very gently started groping the throbbing human flesh just beneath the two layers of material. "Ahhh." Noctis moaned loudly. "Does that feel good?" Cloud had been longing to be able to ask that question since the first second he licked the tear of his neck. Noctis couldn't find the words to reply instead he groaned and pushed himself more into Cloud. "Down boy." He teased referring to the cowboy joke said early. Cloud pressed on making his touches more forceful, earning louder noises from Noctis. After a few more touches Noctis suddenly grabbed Cloud's hand. "What's-" He began to question. "My pants..." Noctis interrupted this time.

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"They're too tight." Noctis panted.

"Do you want me to take them off?" He asked. Noctis nodded. Cloud started to unbutton Noctis' pants when he suddenly stopped him again. Cloud looked up at him with curiosity, "Please... Be gentle." Cloud brought his face up to his, "I will always be gentle with you." He whispered in his ear as he carefully kissed his neck and unzipped his pants.

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry it took so long! Feed back would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
